plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Fire Gourd
Fire Gourd (火葫芦; pinyin: huǒhúlu) is the second plant obtained in Kung-Fu World in the [[Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version)|Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2]]. When tapped on, he breathes fire at a short range that deals Moderate damage to zombies. He requires ten Fire Gourd Puzzle Pieces to unlock. Fire Gourds have to recharge after being tapped on, similar to the Coconut Cannon and Banana Launcher. The longer he takes to recharge before tapping, the longer his range is. Almanac entry Sun cost: 200 DAMAGE: Moderate RANGE: Close RECHARGE: Fast (Mediocre in game) 火葫芦蓄力后能朝前方吐火，造成持续火焰伤害，对付木制的兵器架特别有效。 用法：点击喷火 范围：直线 特殊：蓄力时间越长，喷出的火焰越强，专克兵器架 植物特征：黄色植物、满肚火气 火葫芦原先只是个杂技班里的小配角, 自从上了僵尸战扬后, 他才发现自己真正的价值。 In English: Fire Gourd charges to shoot fire, causing fire damage continuously. Particularly effective to wooden weapons. Usage: Tap to fire Range: Straight line Special: The longer time charged, the stronger the fire is Plant feature: yellow plant, full of anger Fire Gourd was a minor role in acrobatics class before. After he fought the zombies, he found his true value. Strategies Contrary to popular belief, this actually does more than 2 damage per fire. The longer the fire stays, the more damage it does. Being a costly 200 and possibly a really weak range, it may be looked as a bad plant, but it is very strong if coupled with Sap-fling and other offensive or supportive plants. This plant is strong enough to take cone heads with ease, and should not be underestimated. However, not recommendable on Dark Ages's later levels by itself, as Imp Dragon Zombie is immune to fire there. Upgrades Plant Food effect Upon using Plant Food, the Fire Gourd will breathe fire in front of him that deals 75 damage and hitting all zombies within range. Costumed He now spits a powerful dragon-shaped flame down his path. Level upgrade Gallery Fire Gourd Almanac China1.png|Almanac entry part 1 Fire Gourd Almanac China2.png|Almanac entry part 2 Fire-Gourd.png|HD Fire Gourd Firegourd Seed Packet.png|Seed packet without sun cost Yuiioyrd.jpg|Idle Fire Gourd Pear1.png|Fire Gourd breathing fire Repear.jpg|Fire Gourd while charging 3d fire gourd.png|3D Fire Gourd Fire Gourd PF.png|Plant Food ability FIRE GOURD ABOUT TO DRAGON FIRE.png|Costumed Plant Food upgrade (part 1) FIRE GOURD DRAGON FIRE.png|Costumed Plant Food upgrade (part 2) Fire_Gourd_costumed_plant_food.gif|Costumed Plant Food upgrade (animated) LX76.jpg|Upgrade menu Firegourd Puzzle Piece.png|Puzzle Piece Hulu.png|All Stars version Firegourd Costume Puzzle Piece.png|Costume Puzzle Piece FireGourdCostumedFigure.jpg|Costumed Fire Gourd figure PUZZLE PIECE hulu.png|''Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars'' Puzzle Piece Fire_Gourd_plush.jpg|Fire Gourd plush Fire Gourd burning Zombies.gif|Fire Gourd burning zombies (animated) FireGourdDance.png|Dancing Trivia *He is based on a dried bottle gourd, which is commonly carved in China as an ancient tradition. **Crazy Dave's line about if him has wine within it references the fact gourds are commonly used like bottles. *The player can still activate him while he is charging, but he will go a shorter distance and cause less damage. *There is a glitch that if the player moves a Fire Gourd from a minecart, shovels him, or a zombie eats him while damaging, an "invisible flame" will continue to damage it, and it will stop in time when the Fire Gourd stops. *He is the most expensive plant in Kung-Fu World. *Fire Gourd is the second plant that breathes fire, the first being Snapdragon. *In real life, a fire gourd or calabash is a bottle that oil, water, or wine is stored inside. *He is similar to the Small Jalapeno from Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars, as they both breathe fire. However, Fire Gourd is manually controlled. *If he is put to sleep by Archmage Zombie while attacking, his fire will still be there but no damage will be dealt. *This plant is also based on a character who was born from a gourd and is able to breathe fire in a Chinese cartoon: 葫芦兄弟(pinyin: Hulu Xiongdi; in English: Calabash Brothers). **The costume of this plant is similar to the ones that characters in 'Hulu Xiongdi' (Chengdi) wear. **What Dave says when the player sees Fire Gourd for the first time('''Look, there's a gourd! Is there any wine inside?' ) also ''hints this fact, because in the cartoon, the monsters captured Fire Gourd by asking him to drink wine which made him unable to breathe fire with plenty of wine inside him. See Also *Jack O' Lantern ru:Огненная горлянка Category:Kung-Fu World Category:Kung-Fu World obtained plants Category:Area-of-effect plants Category:Fire plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars plants Category:Straight-shooting plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Category:Mediocre recharge plants Category:Manually controlled plants Category:Plants with a cooldown Category:Lane-affecting plants Category:Plants obtained with Puzzle Pieces Category:Plants obtained with stars